


Wick Island Trailer

by JackBeanstalk



Category: John Wick (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Just a trailer for my John Wick and She-Ra and the Princesses of Power crossover story.





	Wick Island Trailer

The Fright Zone is one region of Etheria that is not good to visit.

However, there is one man exploring it, and he seems to be brave to face the danger there.

His name is John Wick, and he is hiding from a distance with a sniper rifle on his hands. There were two tanks outside the fortress, and he took two bullets on the large holes that shoot out missiles. As a result, they were destroyed in an explosion.

Coming out of the open, he goes to the front entrance, and he shot two Horde soldiers in the chest with a M16.

The moment he made his move, a lot of Horde soldiers are coming up behind him and they're pointing their energy guns at him.

"Stop right now!" one of them demanded.

Too bad that doesn't stop John from starting a shootout with them. One by one, he started gunning them down with a weapon they are unfamiliar with. Even showing quite an accuracy. Once the M16 is empty of bullets, he switches to a Uzi, and they are unfamiliar with it as well. He opens rapid fire on them next. When the Uzi is out of bullets, he goes for the pistol. He fires two shots on the head on the last of the soldiers.

The fight doesn't like this as Horde bots came to the scene. He knows that their weakness is their eye, so that's where he shot them to quickly disable them. There are three Horde soldiers who survived the shots. With quick thinking, he grabs a nearby pencil from the desk and stabs one soldier two times in the chest. Next, he stabbed the other two in the chest and head to finish them off.

He saw Kyle in the massacre.

"Please don't kill me!" Kyle screamed fearfully.

"I won't. Just get out of here," John said with a glare as the boy runs away with fright.

Now to continue on with his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how John made such massacre in chapter 3.


End file.
